Tokyo Vixens Season 1
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: A New NFL Team is emerging under the ownership of Seto Kaiba a team where all the players with the exception of the coaches are all girls! Can the Tokyo Vixens under head coach Kakashi Hatake take on the many other NFL Teams in America? Read and find out in the first season of the Tokyo Vixens! T for safety.
1. Beginning

Tokyo Vixens Season 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the listed shows, Naruto, Yugioh, Tokyo Mew Mew, Negima, FMA, Mortal Kombat, Final Fantasy, Kim Possible, and Star Wars.**

Prolouge: Permission Granted

Large beeping noises were heard in the city of Tokyo, Japan. A tall man with brown hair was waiting for another man. While waiting he was supervising a building's construction. It was taking shape of a stadium. The man wore a white jacket with a blue K on it. The man was Seto Kaiba, one of the greatest Duelist in the world. He was also fonder of Kaiba Corp a family company. Normally Kaiba would've loved to build another Kaiba Dome but this time he was supervising what would appear to be a Football field.

Seto Kaiba closes his eyes briefly as another man ran at his side. The man was younger then he was, had the same color eyes but had long black hair. This was Mokuba Kaiba, his younger brother. Mokuba takes one look at the new building and could easily see that it wasn't another Kaiba Dome. He didn't have much of a clue on why his older brother was making what even he known was as a football stadium. Once close to his older brother Mokuba asks the question "Brother...Why are you supervising this building?"

Seto Kaiba answers "Remember that Football game we went to five years ago in London?"

"You mean when the Vikings beat the Steelers? Yes" Mokuba answered.

Seto Kaiba nods "That's the one, anyway, I've been watching more of these Football games, ever sense I read and overheard that the owner of the entire NFL or well the President of the NFL was looking for International Teams...Mostly in London."

"So?" Mokuba asked.

Seto Kaiba answers "I thought about it over the years and offered him that I'd make a football Stadium here in Tokyo. When it's completed the Kaiba Stadium will be the home of a new NFL team the Tokyo Vixens!"

"Does this mean you're giving up on trying to beat Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

Seto Kaiba glares at his younger brother for the basic fact that the younger brother still had to bring up his failure to defeat the King of Games. Mokuba flinches a bit "Sorry."

Seto Kaiba does let this slide "I will defeat Yugi Muto one of these days. That is still my dream to do just that. We must invest in something more Mokuba. Do you know how many Football fans toon into see that game? And usually on one day?"

"No" Mokuba said.

"Thousands Mokuba. Thousands of viewers, in fact the sport draws out more viewers then the sport Baseball in the US and Canada alone."

Mokuba was speechless, he didn't expect his older brother to find the facts. Somehow Seto did and he expected from computer articles about the game.

Seto Kaiba continues "So, I'm willing to take the gamble and make a full fledged NFL Team here in Tokyo Japan! Many Americans that are living here woujld want to see this team compete against others in the NFL."

Mokuba looks around the building was almost completed. It just needed two locker rooms one for the home team and one for the away team. It had a huge field of play and the End Zones "So big brother, what's the name of the team? Tokyo White Dragons?"

Seto Kaiba had to resist the urge not to laugh his younger brother knew him well "Not really. I'm going to call them the Tokyo Vixens."

This overthrew Mokuba "Vixens are female foxes."

"I know that Mokuba. Which is why I intend to be the first NFL Franchice Owner to have the first all girls' team. I'd call them Tokyo White Dragons but decided for once in my life to call them the Tokyo Vixens."

There was a call from one of Kaiba's advisors "Mr. Kaiba. The President of the NFL is about to arrive."

"Thank you!' Seto Kaiba said "Right on schedule."

Mokuba turns to him "What's this meeting with the NFL's president for?"

"He's coming here to see the progress of The Kaiba Stadium and to hear my plans for the Tokyo Vixens. If he'll accept seeing the progress of the stadium and likes the plan, he'll give me permission to start it."

"Well, good luck Seto" Mokuba announces.

Seto Kaiba walks down and out towards the President's car and shakes the man's hand. Then the older Kaiba shows the man around. The President of the NFL was amazed that the stadium was nearly completed. The two men sat down to discuss what Kaiba plans.

"As you expect" Kaiba told the President of the NFL " I'm taking a big gamble on this one Mr. Goodell. Not to mention a lot of money into the stadium."

"Indeed" The other man told Kaiba "And it's almost completed."

"In a few weeks it will be done" Kaiba told him "So what do you think of my idea for the team."

"If it were guys I don't see any problem with this" the president admitted "But in your case, you want an all girls' team. That maybe harder. Surely you do know that you'll need at least twenty-two girls. Perferably more then twenty-two about fourty-four in case any of them get injured."

"I do know that I'll need a twenty-two member team" Kaiba explained " I wouldn't normally myself go to girls to this but I'd like to try something new for the NFL. And honestly I want to try to make this for a one year contract agreement if you approve."

"One year contract?" The president asked.

"Yes, I'm unsure of the result at the moment myself. So if you approve this, depending on the result of the team at the end of that one year...I'll disband it myself and pull out."

The President liked what he had heard, now here was a young man that he could clearly see had a ton of buisness experience. He knew Seto Kaiba knew that he was making a gamble, for two things one, wanting an NFL team in Japan, and the close second making the first all girls' team "I see, now may I ask you what are your ideals on what will make your team successful to continue on and be a permant force? And what your ideals will take to make you disband the team?"

"I'm a simple man Mr. Goodell" Kaiba explained himself "Winning for me is the key to keeping the team as a permant team. If they win most of their games I'll keep them. That and if I can see people like the idea of having an all girls' team playing. This last part won't have much of a factor of me disbanding it. The first part for me is to see a winning team.

The president nods his head thoughtfully.

Seto then gives out the disbanding part "But if the Tokyo Vixens lose most of their games or a determined number of losses, I will disband the team."

"I see" the president admits "So what would your losses be set as?"

Once again Kaiba answers "Any number of losses it would take to kick us out of the postseason during the first year."

"Ouch" The president said "You might drive a hard barden on the girls."

"Well would you want a losing team?" Kaiba asked him "I mean you have plenty of those the Detroit Lions, The Jaxxonville Jagwires and even the Saint Lowis Rams seem to be three of those."

"It can't be helped sometimes Mr. Kaiba" The president said "But I do see where it's understandable. Usually it will take around six losses or higher to not get into the post season, a record of eight and eight would be passable in my eyes."

"Yes, an eight and eight record would be a great test for most NFL owners" Seto Kaiba said "But I'm not a fifty-fifty person. I strive to become the best. I have a repetion to uphold. Even when creating an NFL team, I must see that they are winners."

"Understood now" The NFL president admitted "But don't you think you'd have a better chance at winning if it was guys."

"Perhaps" Kaiba admitted "But I want to try to be the first. To prove girls can play in the NFL and be winners. Whatever happens next after the one year if I like what I see from the ladies, then I won't care much what happens next."

The president of the NFL sighs "Well I suppose one year couldn't hurt. I still say from what I'm hearing it sounds as if you are making a losing gamble but I'll allow it."

Seto Kaiba eyes the president shaking the man's hand "Then it's agreed, one year contract for everyone involved in the Tokyo Vixens including coaching staff and players."

The president of the NFL nods understandingly "Very well, I'll grant you, your request Mr. Kaiba. Now if you need coaching staff, I'll be able to lend a hand."

"No need for that Mr. Goodell" Seto Kaiba told him "Give me one year sense it's too late in the season this year for the team to come out and I'll get the whole team. Coaching staff, and players."

The president of the NFL shakes Kaiba's hand "Very well, I'll look forward to seeing the Tokyo Vixens. When you determined the first twenty-two players and five member coaching staff, send a notice to me and I'll work on the schedule for your girls."

"Thank you" Seto Kaiba said "You'll see you won't regret this decision."

The two leave with Seto Kaiba already thinking of the coaching staff.

***End of Prolouge***

**This ends the prolouge of the Tokyo Vixens. I know it's not my usual fanfics but ever sense seeing Football games back home in the US myself, I feel that I should attempt it. Next chapter is Chapter 1: Coaching Staff 1 year contracts.**

**Also, if you have an idea on what anime/cartoon girl could play the game don't be shy to let me know your opinion in your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Coaching Staff Contracts

Chapter 1: Coaching Staff Contracts

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Cartoons or Anime Naruto Shippudden, Code Geass, Sailor Moon, Kim Possible, Mortal Kombat, FMA, MAR, Star Wars Clone Wars and Yugioh.**

_**A/N: All fictional worlds in this story are known to each other and are connected.**_

It was late in Kaiba Corp. Kaiba sat at his desk looking threw many NFL Coaching Resumes. He had to admit that the best way to give the girls a good head coach was threw the NFL. Kaiba had to admit that he liked John Harbah but he was the current Head Coach of the 49ers. Now there was a Coach that knew how to win even taking the 49ers to the Post Seasons at least three years in a row. Sadly this and a lot of other successful NFL Coaches were still on great teams. The ones that were fired after one year, Kaiba didn't pay attention to at all immediately waiving them away. He was determined to win and be successful. The amount of money he spent needed to be well spent on a true winning team.

"Need some help Seto?" Mokuba asked his older brother.

Seto Kaiba looks at his younger brother "I knew that looking for a Head Coach for my Tokyo Vixens even for one year was going to be hard but not this hard."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Mokuba asked.

"Not unless you perhaps know someone that would be an excellent Head Coach that I'm not seeing in the NFL's data banks. Honestly those winning Teams have excellent Head Coaches."

"Did you try College Football Coaches?" Mokuba asked in a suggestion.

"I must admit that was a challenge and risky move for the Philidephia Eagles hiring Chip Kelley. Problem is that College Football is still being played as a well as NFL so there is literally no coaches available. All I need is a head coach."

"I hate to suggest this but how about the Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake?" Mokuba asked "I mean from what I've heard about him, he likes the effort of Teamwork."

Seto Kaiba's reply was sarcastic at first "Oh sure, a white haired ninja being my head coach who has... taught... many... about... teamwork.''

It is after the teamwork word that then Seto Kaiba's eyes widened "Mokuba! You're are a genius!"

"I am?" Mokuba asked "All I suggested was Kakashi Hatake."

"And that's who I'm going to go to" Seto Kaiba said "If the Tokyo Vixens are going to win they'll need a Head Coach whom keeps calm and understands the effort of Teamwork. He may not know the game of American Football but I'm sure he can get to know it over time. There is one problem."

"Which is?" Mokuba asked.

"He's always late" Seto Kaiba said "It would be bad if the bus left without the Tokyo Vixen's head coach...And Chaotic."

"But isn't he only late on the beginning of missions?" Mokuba asked.

"Hmm...That's right...He can be counted on to get the job done. Mokuba, get Rodger Goodell on the phone for me."

"Right away" Mokuba said.

A few minutes later Kaiba was making a phone call to the President of the NFL "This is Rodger Goodell, how may I assist you Mr. Kaiba?"

"I need one week of recorded videos of your NFL Teams playing against each other" Seto Kaiba said "Could you hook me up with one week of games?"

"Sure!" Rodger Goodell said "Do you need NFC or AFC?"

"All of them!" Seto Kaiba replied "Because I believe that with their help, I will have the Tokyo Vixen's Head Coach. Or so I hope."

"You sure you don't want any NFL Coaches looking for jobs in our data banks?" Goodell asked.

"I'm pretty sure" Seto Kaiba said "Besides I don't want my possible only year with my gamble to rely on any of the Head Coaches the teams fired. And let's be honest they were from weak teams. Besides this one guy I have in mind will be just perfect for the job. He may not have any football experiences or played it but I'm pretty sure he can understand it if he sees all of one weeks worth of your NFL games."

"Alright they will be there within one week" Rodger Goodell told Kaiba.

"Sounds good to me" Kaiba said.

One week comes and Seto Kaiba finds himself walking towards a young man with spiky hair wearing a blue outfit. Kaiba finds himself suddenly embarrassed at this but if anyone knew where this Kakashi Hatake was it was Yugi. Yugi is with a taller blond haired boy whom wore a green shirt and jeans. As always it is the taller blond that speaks up "WHAT ARE YOU UP TO RICH BOY?"

"Yugi, shut up your mutt" Kaiba ordered.

"**WHAT WAS THAT YOU JERK?**" the taller blond demanded.

Seto Kaiba ignores this as he glares at his rival "Yugi, I've come to ask you for some help."

"What's this?" The taller blond demanded "The mighty Kaiba is coming to his rivil for help? This is new!"

"Shut up Wheeler!" Kaiba orders.

Yugi looks at Kaiba seeing that Kaiba did need his help "This is definitely the first time this has happened...What do you need Kaiba?"

Seto Kaiba holds up a backpack "Inside this backpack lies a weeks worth of a certain Sport Game in America. I need you to deliver this and the note to Kakashi Hatake. Tell him that I'd like him to take his time watching the videos and await his response to the note."

"Do it yourself! Yugi's not your butler!" The blond, Joey barked.

To Joey's surprise Yugi agrees "Alright, I'll do it, but Kaiba why don't you take it to Kakashi if it's that important to you?"

"Because I don't know where Kakashi Hatake lives" Kaiba said "Plus I have alot more work to do like seeing the finishing touches of the Kaiba Stadium in Tokyo."

"You're making a new Kaiba Dome?" Yugi asked getting the feeling he knew what was going on "Well I'll do it for you."

"Then get to it Yugi" Seto ordered with Yugi taking the backpack.

One week later Kaiba is still waiting for Kakashi's response. He wondered if Yugi ever completed the assignment. Thinking this may have been a no from Kakashi, Seto starts to look threw the computer again looking for a head coach this time looking at names of US citizens whom knew the game well but never considered to be coaches "Hmm, this William Fowler is from America... He was an Army Ranger, and he had a special under cover assignment of watching over something."

Suddenly there is a man's voice "Mr. Kaiba, Kakashi Hatake has arrived, saying he'd like to speak to you."

"Excellent!" Kaiba said "Send him in immediately."

"Right away" was the reply.

A few minutes later a white haired man appeared. He wore a green vest over a blue shirt, blue fingerless gloves, blue pants, Sandals and wore the Leaf Village's headband around his head. He wore a blue mask over his face which covered one of his eyes "Mr. Seto Kaiba, I presume. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Sorry I'm late Naruto begged me to train him all last night."

"That Knuckle Head's pushing his limits if he wouldn't let you leave at a good time to come earlier, but no worries Mr. Hatake" Seto Kaiba said he sits behind his desk and offers Kakashi to sit down "Please, have a seat."

Kakashi sits down in the seat in front of Kaiba. Seto Kaiba now looks at the Shinobi "So did you get my videos from Yugi?"

"I have" Kakashi said "And they were all interesting games...The 49ers and Packers game really went down to the wire in the first game of the 2013-2014 season. Not to mention the Denver Broncos were impressive that year too and I've read the note before watching them."

"So I'm assuming you are here to talk to me about a special job" Seto Kaiba said.

"I actually am intrigued on what this special job is" Kakashi said with a smile " It certainly sounds impressive if you are looking for a specific someone to do the job in one year. So after watching all those games...What's the job?"

Seto Kaiba gets down to the point "I'll be blunt, I've watched an NFL Football Exhibition Game in London five years ago, the same year the Packers lost to the 49ers in their first game of the 2013-2014 season. After overhearing that the President or Commissioner of the NFL Rodger Goodell wanting an International Football Team, I've decided to try it out. At this time the Kaiba Stadium home of my Franchise Team the Tokyo Vixens is still under construction."

"Amazing achievement" Kakashi said.

"Yes, it is" Kaiba agreed "Now...The Franchise and it's stadium have been approved by the Commissioner himself which means everything is neary coming as I've seen it. Now there is one problem, I'm only the Owner of the Tokyo Vixens and they need a Head Coach to take them to victory. So I'm asking you this Mr. Hatake. After watching these Football Games, what do you think of the game?"

"American Football seems to be very intersting and very physical" Kakashi said then he adds on "It was fun to actually watch and honestly there is one thing I've seen in all these teams and it was excellent teamwork both on offense and on defense. Both teams offenses tried to work with each other to score on the other team's defense. This sport is clearly all about teamwork...Similar to nearly all sports...Except for Golf, and Tennis. I actually liked it. Thanks for introducing me to them."

"You're welcome Mr. Hatake" Kaiba said "That is a plus that you liked it. Now here is my offer to you Mr. Hatake. Will you accept the mantle as Head Coach of the Tokyo Vixens?"

"Who?" Kakashi asked "Me? Head Coach of the Tokyo Vixens? You're football team?"

"Yes, you" Kaiba said "I've heard impressive stories about you Kakashi. I've looked threw the NFL's data banks and am not interested in hiring the coaches that were fired. From what I've heard about you, I'd think you'd make a great Head Coach. You're very calm and collective. So I'm asking you this once more. Will you be the Tokyo Vixen's Head Coach?"

Kakashi sits in the chair thinking this threw. This was an offer of a lifetime. Plus Kaiba did go threw a lot of stuff even finacally. Kakashi could clearly see that Kaiba was asking him to do what only others dreamed of. He knew he'd get an ear full from Naruto if he turned down the offer. Kakashi eyes Seto Kaiba making his decision and reaches out his hand towards Kaiba's "Very well Mr. Kaiba, I'm in."

Seto Kaiba shakes Kakashi's hand "You're a good man Coach Kakashi Hatake. Thank you for accepting it. Under the Commissioner's rules you will be paid for your line of work starting immediately when you get four assistants Coaches."

"Interesting" Kakashi Hatake said "And let me guess I need an Assistant Coach, Offensive Coordinator, Defensive Coordinator and a Special Teams Assistant Coach."

"I already have your Assistant Head Coach in mind" Seto Kaiba said "In fact I was debating if you were going to decline my offer to make him the Head Coach if he wanted it."

"Who will it be?" Kakashi asked.

Kaiba's telecom system announces the arrival of the new person "Mr. Kaiba, Special Agent William Fowler is on his way to meet you."

"Great!" Kaiba said "Send him in when he gets here."

Seto Kaiba looks at Kakashi Hatake "Actually I've called him up to be your Assistant Head Coach. So you'll get to meet your assistant if he accepts."

"Well I'd certainly like to see him" Kakashi said.

Pretty soon a portly black man walked into the room. He wore a black shirt over a white T shirt and black pants. He looked at Seto Kaiba and Kakashi "Special Agent William Fowler at your service Mr. Kaiba. And so this is the top floor of the famous Kaiba Corp. Looks great!"

"Thank you Agent Fowler" Seto Kaiba said "So please take a seat right besides Kakashi Hatake."

Agent Fowler does as he is told "So, is it true that you're making an NFL Team here?"

"It is Agent Fowler" Seto Kaiba said "And I was wondering if you'd like to be ether an Assistant Coach, Offensive Coordinator, Defensive Coordinator or Special Teams Coach for this team."

William Fowler is shocked that this businessman would ask him if he'd like to be a part of the team "Of course. It's been one of my dreams to be a coach of a football team. But wait why not head coach?"

Seto Kaiba answers "Why, I've already selected Kakashi Hatake here to be the Head Coach of the Tokyo Vixens. He maybe new to the game but from what I've heard about him, with someone that knows how the game is played in America like you, you could assist him...Much better then my first person I thought of."

William Fowler shakes Kakashi's hand "Nice to meet you Coach Hatake, if there is anything you need my help for, I'm your man to go to...Wait did you say you had another idea of an assistant?"

"I originally thought of Ryou Shirrigan" Kaiba admitted "He is from America like you but he moved here. So my thoughts here on this was to ask you first after Kakashi. So I'm guessing you are in?"

"Are you kidding me?" William Fowler asked "I'd never thought someone would ask me to be a Coach of an NFL team even if it is an Assistant, I'll be happy to do that."

He turns to both Kakashi and Kaiba "Of course if Coach Kakashi Hatake would let me."

"I'm alright with it" Kaiba points out he turns to Kakashi "So are you okay with it?"

"I am" Kakashi said he extends his hand to William Fowler "Welcome to my Coaching Staff William Fowler. I'll need your help the most, how about being my Assistant Head Coach?"

"Works for me" Agent Fowler said shaking Kakashi's hand "With me, you got the might of Uncle Sam's Army helping you."

Seto Kaiba stands up shaking both of the men's hands " Then I congratulate you two both now before I send you two to complete the next three coaching staff there is something I'd like to address."

"Of course" Kakashi and Fowler said.

Seto Kaiba then tells them "With the exception of you coaches, when you two decide on a Try out date to get the team, make sure the players are all girls."

"What?" William Fowler asked "An all girls' team, you've gotta be joking Mr. Kaiba."

"I'm not" Kaiba replied he then showed seriousness in his eyes at his next chosen words "I want to do something that no other owner has ever done and that's to be the first owner to have an all girls' team...Are there any objections."

"Hmm, it maybe difficult to get a team of all girls" Kakashi admitted "But"

The Copy Ninja grins thinking _You're a man after my own heart._

"But what?" Agent Fowler asked Kakashi.

Kakashi smiles "It's a challenge, and I'm up to it...I know from my history as a Shinobi of Konoha that girls can be quite an incredible opponent.

"Now that you mention it" William Fowler said understandingly "From what Ultra Magnius told me how easily Meiko clobbered the Decepticon Starscream. Heck she played a part in helping the Autobots win their final battle against the Decepticon."

William Fowler now sees Kaiba's plan then joins Kakashi "Mr. Kaiba, Kakashi and I have no objections to the idea. We'll assist you on the matter."

"Good" Seto Kaiba said standing up "I'll be emailing the Commissoner that I have selected a Head Coach and an Assistant Coach."

Kaiba passes the two cell phones "Now we need an Offensive Coordinator, a Defensive Coordinator, and a Special Teams Assistant Coach. I'll leave them up to you two once you two do I'll call you two and the rest of your staff to meet the Commissoner.

"Understood sir!" the two men said.

Kaiba looks at the two "Very well! At the moment you two are dismissed until I give you the call."

"We'll be right on our way" Kakashi said.

Seto Kaiba watches the Copy Ninja and Special Agent leave the office thinking_ I just got two interesting coaches. With them I'm sure that the Tokyo Vixens will be a success._

Once out of the office William Fowler turns to Kakashi "So Coach Kakashi Hatake, may I ask you who you have in mind for Offensive Coordinator?" Um do you know what his job to assist you would be?"

Kakashi answers "I'm guessing it would be someone that will help making offensive plays."

"That would be correct" Fowler said "He's to help you and I but mostly you coach the Offensive Line. Got anyone in mind that would be able to do that?"

Kakashi put a hand under his chin "Well, there is one that comes into my mind. Apparently he's good at Shoji and has a high IQ. And what's better! He's from my home Village."

"Really?" Fowler asked "Who might you be thinking of?"

Kakashi answers "Shikamaru Nara, of the Nara Clan. Trick would be to convince him to join, but I'm sure he'd make a great Offensive Coordinator."

"Well let's see if we can meet him first, then convince him" Fowler said.

"Works for me" Kakashi said.

Hours later the two reach Konoha with Kakashi in the lead. William Fowler looked at one mountain in particular with four no five heads. He looks at the mountain and thought _Great they copied Mount Rushmore._

Kakashi leads his Assistant Head Coach to where they seen a man laying on his back. He had black hair wore the same vest as Kakashi. The man was looking at the clouds as if he had nothing better to do. It is as if the man sensed the other two's presence "Whose there?"

"It's just me Shikamaru" Kakashi said with the man turning to the two.

"Whose the other guy?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am Special Agent William Fowler nice to meet you Mr. Nara" William Fowler said shaking Shikamaru's hand.

"Special Agent?" Shikamaru asked then he returned the handshake "Nice to meet you too, Agent Fowler."

He then looks at Kakashi "So...What brings you two to visit me?"

Kakashi answers "Well remember that one night I invited you to my house to watch American Football?"

"Oh yeah" Shikamaru said "I do..."

He then eyes Fowler "They really should cut back on the commercials."

"I'm in agreement with that one" Fowler said in complete agreement "One moment it looks like the team is going somewhere then due to a Time out Commercial Time."

"And during Kick offs or Punts" Shikamaru sighed "Besides the Commercial Problem, I grew into it a bit."

Kakashi gave out a few chuckles even scratching the back of his head "You were great to watch the game with. You even called out what went wrong for the offense and what went wrong on the defense."

"The problem that killed the Packers against the 49ers the most was that they gave up too many blown plays" Shikamaru admitted.

Kakashi then asks Shikamaru "Shikamaru, I have just returned from my meeting with Seto Kaiba, the owner of the Tokyo Vixens and have decided to take the mantle of the Head Coach of the Tokyo Vixens. William Fowler here is my assistant Head Coach whom Kaiba also hired."

"Congratulations" Shikamaru said to them "I hope this new Football Team works well."

He even smiles at Kakashi "They do have a good Head Coach."

Kakashi nods "Thanks for the confidence Shikamaru, but now down to the main point, I'd like you to be my Offensive Coordinator. You know one of the Assistant Coaches that helps me Coach. This one is on the Offensive Line...Will you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there!" Shikamaru said "I liked the games but didn't see this one coming. First of all please tell me one thing this new football team is supposed to be the Tokyo Vixens right?"

"Correct" William Fowler said.

"And Vixens are female foxes right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Correct" Kakashi said.

"Then" Shikamaru sighed "Would this team be an all girls' team?"

"Yes, it would" Kakashi said "So interested?"

Now this really over threw Shikamaru "Oh great...This is going to be such a drag. I nearly can barely handle one of my own teammates that's a girl. To help as the Offensive Coordinator on a team of all girls is going to be my worse nightmare...Come true."

"So? That's a no?" Fowler asked.

"Quite the opposite" Shikamaru said "Now I was puzzled why mostly guys played it. Now I know girls can be quite troublesome but if Kakashi is looking for an Offensive Coordinator, then, I'm in."

"So you're in?" Fowler asked.

Shikamaru nods "Yes, yes, I'm in this. It might be my worse nightmare come true but Coach Kakashi needs someone that can anaylize defenses while playing on the offense. I myself understand the rules of the game and how to score. So I'm in. Kakashi-Sensei, consider the Offensive Coordinator's job in my hands."

"Welcome aboard Shikamaru Nara" Kakashi said with William Fowler shaking Shikamaru's hand "You won't regret it Shikamaru."

"Oh" Shikamaru sighed "I have a feeling that I will once the year is up."

Shikamaru then asked "So...Now who do you need Coach Kakashi Hatake?"

"We need two more assistants" William Fowler answered "Now that you've accepted the Offensive Coordinator job, we need a Defensive Coordinator and a Special Teams Assistant."

"So two more coaches" Shikamaru said "So one of our Coaches needs to be a Defensive Coordinator...I suppose I could do both."

"Thanks for the offer" Kakashi said "But I would think Mr. Kaiba would want to have a separate Defensive Coordinator for that."

"Then who else can help us be the defensive Coordinator? " Shikamaru asked "Sense we're working with Seto Kaiba now...I know the one person I'm thinking of is out of the picture."

"Who were you thinking of?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Yugi Muto" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah...He won't be one we should think of getting" Kakashi agreed.

"Oh yeah" Fowler said "Yugi is Seto's greatest rival. It wouldn't look good on our part to ask Yugi for his assistance."

Kakashi had his cell phone ringing "Hold that thought Shikamaru. It's Kaiba."

Kakashi answers "Hello?"

Kaiba's voice answers "Have you chosen someone for one of your assistants?"

"Yes" Kakashi said "Our Offensive Coordinator is Shikamaru Nara."

"That's good" Kaiba's voice said "Now I've just probably helped you out, I found your Defensive Coordinator. His resume was something I couldn't help but not hire him for you."

"Great!" Kakashi said "So mind telling me what the resume said about him?"

"Certainly" Kaiba answered "This man fought in two wars in his home of MAR Heaven. He was the second hand man in the Crossguard during MAR Heaven's First War and helped defeat the Chess Pieces in the Second Great War of MAR Heaven. Even training MAR's Greatest hero Ginta Torimizu to success. He should know all about defense as he had often had to guard his Training Gate Dimension ARM and using two Guardian ARM to train those inside the Ttaining Gate twice. Each time he was successful on the defense."

"He does sound impressive" Kakashi said.

"He is, and I just talked to him and he accepted it. He tells me that he's on his way to Konoha to meet you."

"Thank you" Kakashi told Kaiba "We'll meet him at our front gates."

Kakashi hangs up turning to Agent Fowler and Shikamaru "I believe we found our Defensive Coordinator. Let's go to Konoha's Front gates."

"Alright" Shikamaru said.

Moments later they arrive at the front gates of Konoha. There they see a new man. He was tall, had black hair tied in a ponytail. Wore a white jacket on top oh his black shirt and white pants. He wore white boots as well. There was a monstrous force that Kakashi and Shikamaru sensed. They weren't the only ones for four masked Ninja at the entrance sensed it and accidentally thought of the man as a threat due to it.

"Not another step!" One warned the old man.

The man stopped eying the four "So is this Konoha?"

"It is!" the second ninja replied "Now back off!"

"Is this how you Otherworlders treat guest?" the man asked "I'm here to meet someone."

"That someone must be us!" The third shouted "Now leave."

"Before you regret walking here" the fourth one this one sounding like a female shouted.

The man sighed "I really didn't want to do this, but I have someone in there I need to meet. I can't go back until I meet him."

"Then you give us no choice!" the first shouted "Get him!"

Quickly the man aims his hand as the four masked Ninja charge trying to repeal him back or kill him if they needed too "I didn't want to do this ether."

He then quickly blast with an unseen blast of wind. The wind sent the guards sailing running into buildings knocked out. To Shikamaru it reminded him of Temari's Wind Scythe Jutsu or any of her Wind Ninjutsus.

"Uh what rank were those Shinobi?" Fowler asked amazed at what he had witnessed.

"Those four would be four of the Anbu Black Ops in Konoha" Kakashi said.

"Anbu?" Fowler asked.

"They are greatly skilled Shinobi that are sent on dangerous missions and protect the Hokage." Shikamaru said "Think of them similar to Army Rangers."

"Oh, so like a Special Forces" Fowler said then he spoke "And this man took four of them out. That's scary and humiliating to you Leaf Ninjas..."

"It is sort of embarrassing" Shikamaru and Kakashi agreed.

The man walks into the village with the two ninja guards at the entrance shaking in fear. They didn't even hear the man shout the name of this Jutsu that he just did and they now sensed his tremendous power. The man stops in front of the two guards "They jumped me first. I defended myself. Now where would this Kakashi Hatake be?"

The second guard pointed to Kakashi with the one before him being braver but still in a shaky voice "R-R-R-R-Right over there sir!"

"Thank you gentlemen" the man said patting them on their shoulders.

He then makes his way over to Kakashi "So you're Kakashi Hatake. Or should I say Head Coach Kakashi Hatake. Nice to meet you."

"I take it you're the one Kaiba called me telling me about you" Kakashi said stretching his hand "I am Kakashi Hatake, who are you?"

"I am Alan" The man said "And Kaiba told me that he needed a Defensive Coordinator and well when I read that he was making a Football Team, I sent my resume to him."

He eyes William Fowler "And you are?"

"I'm Agent Fowler, Kakashi's assistant Head Coach" William Fowler said.

"And I'm Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru said "The Offensive Coordinator."

"Nice to meet my fellow Coaching staff" Alan said "Now Kaiba got one more visitor. I believe he would want us back to Kaiba Corp. As soon as possible."

"Then let's get back there" Kakashi said he turns and hears groans from one of the Anbu. The one that was a girl came too "Oh, what hit me?"

Alan helps her up "Sorry miss. You did jump me first."

She accepted his help "Well it was your power that we sensed that got us to. Sorry."

"No big deal" Alan tells her "Luckily I checked my power so you and your friends can live."

"Did you find who you were looking for?" she asked.

"Yes" Kakashi said "He was looking for me Kamachi. Are you okay?"

"I am" Kamachi said "Just a bit shaken."

Kakashi then tells her "Better make sure the rest of your group is okay, I'm about to head out again."

"See you then Kakashi" Kamachi said.

The four men leave with the other three Anbu coming around muttering out the same words "Man, what did that man do?"

A few hours later the Coach Kakashi Hatake, Assistant Head Coach William Fowler, Offensive Coordinator Shikamaru Nara, Defensive Coordinator Alan arrived at Kaiba Corp. They were just in time to see Kaiba walking out of the company. Alongside him was a man with brown hair, wearing a gray outfit. Kaiba was talking to the brown haired man "You do sound impressive Suzaku. To sucessfully ensure me to hire you as perfect Special Teams Assistant coach isn't that easily done."

"I'll give you my word" the brown haired man said "I will keep my end of the burden."

The two men stop when they see the other four guys. Seto Kaiba waves to them "Why, Coach Kakashi Hatake, I'd like you to meet your last member of your Coaching Staff, Suzaku. He'll assist you on the Special Teams...Suzaku this is Kakashi Hatake, the Head Coach of the Tokyo Vixens."

The two men shake hands "Nice to meet you."

Seto Kaiba then looks at the other four. He sees Alan and understands that he choose him, he sees Agent Fowler Kakashi's Assistant Head Coach but he looks at Shikamaru Nara "Kakashi are you sure about this one?"

"Yes" Kakashi said "Shikamaru is a very good Shinobi and one of Konoha's smartest Ninja. He watched some of those games with me and-"

"I can explain what went wrong with ether team" Shikamaru tells Kaiba.

Kaiba liked what he heard from Shikamaru, that the boy could see exactly what went wrong "Then I trust Kakashi on this one."

"I will too" Alan said.

Seto Kaiba watches as Suzaku joins the four Coaches "Alright. This Coaching Staff is complete."

He writes each of their names down repeating their roles as Coaches "The Tokyo Vixens's Head Coach is Kakashi Hatake. Their Assistant Head Coach is Special Agent William Fowler, their Offensive Coordinator is Shikamaru Nara, their Defensive Coordinator is Alan, and their Special Teams Coach is Suzaku. Congratulations Gentlemen!"

The five men are excited for this opportunity. Seto Kaiba turns to them "Now you must report to the Commissioner but with the official coaching gear of the Tokyo Vixens."

He gives each of the coaches hats and shirts of the team. The shirts were white with pink out lining.

"White and Pink?" Fowler asked Kaiba "With all respect to you Mr. Kaiba, that doesn't seem like you Mr. Kaiba."

"If I had my way I would make it blue and white but two NFL Teams no three NFL teams are that color. So I had to swap a color. Now that you have your coaching gear, Let's make our way to Rodger Goodell."

It was 5 PM when Seto Kaiba and his Coaching Staff arrived in the US to visit the Commissioner of the NFL. Once they did, the Comissioner saw the Coaches. The only two he honestly had hopes for Kaiba on was Agent Fowler and even Alan. Still he was impressed that Kaiba had picked Kakashi Hatake over Fowler. He could see Kaiba's point if Kakashi was his Assistant but it was the opposite way around.

"Well Comissioner? What do you think of the Tokyo Vixen's Coaching Staff?" Kaiba asked.

"They look impressive" Mr. Goodell admits "But it's not my decision to make on who Franchices hire as their Coaches. I will say this though you honestly thought hard about this item of buisness and it's the thought that counts. I'm quite glad you hired them."

Mr. Goodell turns to Kaiba "Well done. But paying them is your responcibility."

"And they will be paid starting immediately" Kaiba tells the Comissioner "I just wanted you to be the first to meet them."

Mr. Goodell smiles "Appreciate the thought, well now, good luck, now the next order of business is getting the team together."

With this the Comissioner dismisses the six. Kaiba turns to them "That went better then I thought it would. So I'll give you all one week to discuss with me on how we're going to make the team. We'll start tomorrow when we get back. It is getting late so let's go the the hotels."

"Right" was the response then the coaches and owner left.

*End of chapter! The Coaching Staff is hired! Next chapter the challenges of forming the team happens!


End file.
